1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle transmission control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle transmission control apparatus that can shift a bicycle transmission to a prescribed shift position based on an inclination detected by an inclination sensor while the bicycle is stopping to a rest state or beginning to move from the rest state.
2. Background Information
Many bicycles include a transmission control apparatus that can control the bicycle transmission to shift to a desired shift position. One example of a bicycle including a conventional transmission control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-617059. The conventional transmission control apparatus of this publication controls a motor to shift and set a transmission to a predetermined shift position when the bicycle is stopped. Another example of a bicycle including a conventional transmission control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-413886. The conventional transmission control apparatus of this publication includes a slope detector that detects a degree of slope of the bicycle based on air pressure and a distance that the bicycle travels. The transmission control apparatus thus changes the gear position of the bicycle transmission based on the detected degree of slope.